luciauniversefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estar Triste, ¿Para Qué?
es una canción de Steven Universe, vista en el episodio "Eso es todo". La canta Diamante Amarillo y los coros están compuestos por Perla Amarilla y Perla Azul. Letra Original ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahaha. Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...'' ''Diamante Amarillo: Why would you wanna be here?'' What do you ever... see here? That doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, What's the use of feeling Blue? Why would you want to employ her... Subjects that destroyed her? Why keep up her silly... Zoo? Oh, tell me What's the use of feeling Blue? An army has a use, they can go and fight a war. A Sapphire has a use, she can tell you what it's for. An Agate terrifies, a Lapis terraforms. Where's their Diamond when they need a blue? You've got to be a leader, Blue Yes, of course, we still love her. And we're always thinking of her. But now there's nothing we can do, So, tell me. ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: What's the use of feeling?'' What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling Blue? ''Diamante Amarillo: Oh...'' How can you stand to be here with it all? ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Here with it all.'' ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Drowning in all this regret?'' Wouldn't you rather forget her? Oh... ''Diamante Amarillo: Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?'' ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Rid of it all.'' ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Let's make a plan of attack,'' Start looking forward and stop looking back. Oh... ''Diamante Amarillo: Yes!'' Of course, we still love her. And we're always thinking of her. Don't you know I miss her too? But, tell me... What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? Mmm, mmm, mmmmmmmmm... Latinoamérica ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahaha. Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...' 'Diamante Amarillo:' ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí...? ¿Qué no te hace sentir mucho peor? Dime, ¿triste de qué sirve estar? ¿Por qué quieres conservarlas? Si lograron destruirla. ¿Por qué cuidar este lugar? Oh, dime, ¿triste de qué sirve estar? Tu ejército está aquí para una guerra pelear. Un zafiro está aquí, te dirá su utilidad. Con ágata asustar. Con Lapis transformar. Necesitan a su diamante, Azul. ¡Su líder debes ser, Azul! Sí, claro que aún la amamos. Y la recordamos también. Pero ahora no hay nada que hacer. Oh, dime. ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: ¿Triste de qué sirve...? ¿Triste de qué sirve...? ¿Triste de qué sirve estar? ''Diamante Amarillo: Oh... Dime, ¿cómo puedes esto aguantar? ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Esto aguantar. ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Ahogándote en este pesar. ¿Por qué no mejor olvidarla? Oh... ''Diamante Amarillo: ¿No sería mejor todo esto dejar? ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Esto dejar. ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Planeemos para atacar. Adelante mirar y nunca volver atrás. Oh... ''Diamante Amarillo: Por supuesto, la amamos. Y la recordamos también. La extraño y siempre lo haré. Pero, dime... ¿Triste de qué sirve...? ¿Triste de qué sirve...? ¿Triste de qué sirve...? Mmm, mmm, mmmmmmmmm... España ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: '' Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahaha. Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...'' ''Diamante Amarillo: No sé porque te empeñas y quieres seguir aquí Muy mal sé que te sientes, lo sé, y dime, estar triste, ¿para qué? No sé porque proteges a los destructores Es un poco absurdo, ¿no crees? Y dime, estar triste, ¿para qué? Valioso es un ejército porque va a luchar, Una Zafiro sabe el futuro adivinar, Una Ágata es lo más, Una Lapis fuerza da, Necesitan a su Diamante, tú, ¡Su líder debes ser, Azul! Sí, todos la queremos, Siempre en ella pensaremos, Y nada puede hacerse ya, ahora dime... Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Estar triste, ¿para...? Estar triste, ¿para...? Estar triste, ¿para qué? ¡Oh! ''Diamante Amarillo: ¿Cómo puedes quedarte en este lugar? ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Este lugar. ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Quieres tus penas llorar, ¿No es mejor olvidarla? ¡Oooh! ''Diamante Amarillo: En el pasado tú no has de pensar. ''Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: No has de pensar. ''Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Hay que urdir algún plan, En el futuro debes centrarte. ''Diamante Amarillo: No olvides que la queremos, Siempre en ella pensaremos, Todos la añoramos, y... Pero dime... Estar triste, ¿para...? Estar triste, ¿para...? Estar triste, ¿para...? (Diamante Amarillo corea el soundtrack de las Diamantes) Categoría:Canciones